Pokémon High School
by Woody K
Summary: Ash does it with Dawn, May, Serena, Giselle and Cynthia in the dorms of Pokémon High School. Request from KJC71790.
1. Chapter 1

It was early June, a few weeks until graduation from Pokémon High School. 18 year old Ash Ketchum wanted to take mind of studying mindlessly for final exams, he received and invition from Dawn to fuck in her dorm. She was only one of his four lovers, all four were at 18. Unlike most high schools, Pokémon High came with housing so parents would not have to worry about dropping them off and picking them up, allowing them to avoid traffic on campus.

Ash opened the door to the smiling face of Dawn, who looked at first glance to be a about nice shapely body under a uniform that consisted of a sweater and t-shirt combo and a skirt. He recognized her about the same time she recognized him. Dawn said brightly, "Hi!"

He greeted her back, "Hello."

"Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, please."

Dawn stepped aside and Ash entered, she closed the door after he had stepped in, she started a little small talk, "How are your classes?"

"Not too bad. Midterms were kind of easy, but math kind of took a lot of trial and error. What about you and the others?"

"We're doing fine. We do a lot group studying and share notes."

He smiled at her, "How about some to time to relax, can you dance for me?"

Dawn got up and went to turn the lights down and put some slow oldies rock songs on the stereo. Ash sat down and continued, "Something slow and sexy. Run your hands all over your body..."

She smiled and closed her eyes, Dawn slowly began to sway to the music. Her hands remained at her sides for a moment, then began to play with the hem of her short skirt. Slowly, she moved her hands up her sides, pulling her tight skirt up so that Ash could almost see her panties. Then, her hands dropped the skirt and moved further up, crossing over each other at her belly button, then she was hugging herself with her arms pressed tightly against her breasts.

Then, she turned so her back was to Ash, who could see her hands slowly caressing her back and shoulders. One hand came up and caressed the back of her head and her neck, the other went down and caressed her shapely bottom. With a small flourish, she spun around and her hands went back to her belly button. Slowly, both hands rose to fondle a breast each, they slid over her top then back down, then cupped, held and presented them to him as she leaned forward a little. Ash was drooling at this point, knowing he was as hard as a rock.

One hand continued to fondle a breast while the other slipped up to her face and began to caress her cheeks, her eyes, her hair and ears. A finger extended from her hand and her mouth opened in invitation. The finger went in and came out, moist and wet. Still, she fondled her breast. The moist finger moved down across the other breast and down across her belly button and under the waist of her skirt. Dawn's hips had never stopped the gentle swaying motion as her feet moved further apart and her hand disappeared under her skirt. Ash heard a sudden gasp as she obviously touched herself. Just then, the song ended and another slow song began, Ash whispered, "Take off your sweater."

With no reluctance, her hand came out of her skirt and fumbled for the hem of her sweater. Her other hand slid down her body to cross over the first and grab the hem on the other side of her waist. Slowly, hips still swaying to the music, Dawn lifted the sweater over her head and off, revealing a tight white t-shirt. Through the t-shirt, Ash could see the outline of a black bra caressing her breasts and barely holding in the nipples that pointed at me.

Dawn tossed the sweater in her direction from high above her head. It landed, warm and soft, in his lap. Her hands slowly came down to straighten her hair and skim over the skin of her face and neck, down to play with her breasts again. One hand dipped lower still, seeking and finding the waist of the skirt. Again, Ash heard a gasp as she touched herself and he said, "Take off the shirt..."

She looked at Ash and licked her lips with her pink tongue. Then, her hands once again crossed at her waist and she drew the t-shirt up. The clear expanse of her taut young stomach appeared slowly, her navel, the bottom of her ribcage, her sternum, the bottom of her black lace bra. She paused there, with her elbows locked in the shirt, hands holding the bottom level with her mouth. Dawn looked him in the eye as if to ask if he wanted her to continue. Ash nodded, unable to speak.

The shirt rose again, uncovering the whole bra. Her elbows squeezed her breasts together and lifted them within the cups of the bra. Lifting her shirt off her head, her breasts fell down to bounce lightly into place as she freed her hands. The shirt drifted into his lap, again soft and warm. She shook her head to rearrange her hair as she brought her hands down her face and down her neck. Now, she was caressing the flawless bare skin of her chest, now pinching the nipples of her breasts through her bra. Again, one hand slid lower over her bare stomach, down past her navel and into the hem of her skirt. The other hand slid into her bra and cupped one sharply pointed breast. He said, "Show me how wet you are..."

The hand at her waist band dug deeper as she spread her legs a little further apart. Her eyes closed, she took a deep breath and her mouth became a little circle. Ash could see a simple in and out movement of her hand below her waistband. Then, Dawn slowly removed her hand from her skirt and showed her three glossy, dripping fingers. Ash made a request, "Lick them..."

Dawn looked at her fingers, still glossy and wet. She slowly reached to her mouth and touched the end of her tongue to her finger tip. She tasted herself, then licked again, a bigger slurp this time, commenting, "It tastes sort of salty...not too bad."

All three fingers went into her mouth as she sucked her own juices. Ash said, "Do it again. Please."

The hand went back under her waistband. Again, Ash could see the in and out movement beneath her skirt. This time, the hand came out and went straight into her mouth. Dawn licked and sucked on her fingers as she looked at him. Her other hand was still stuck in her bra, massaging her breast. He asked, "Please lose the skirt."

She moved both hands to her waistband. One hand went behind her to where he knew there was a short zipper. The other hand smoothed the material in the front of the skirt across her pubic region. There was a slight movement in the waistband as the button came loose and as the zipper was opened. Dawn spread her legs a little and slowly turned around to the music. The skirt slid down an inch or so exposing the top of her black lace panties. She bent at the waist when Ash could see the zipper, she bent all the way over so she could look at him between her legs. By moving her ass around, she caused the skirt to slip lower and lower over what Ash could see now were black lace boy-shorts.

Dawn's hands were gliding over the skin on the backs of her legs and down to her ankles. She wiggled her bottom again and the skirt slipped another inch. Ash said, "What a butt! Smooth, so smooth and round."

The play of muscles under the skirt emphasized the tight buns that were hidden now only by the tightly stretched lacy covering of her boy-shorts. Her hands reached up and pulled the skirt down to the floor. She stood and stepped out of the skirt. Turning, she flicked the skirt into his lap with her toes to join her other clothes. Dawn smiled as her hands kneaded her breasts beneath the matching black lace bra and she pushed her hips out toward Ash. Then, one hand slipped into her panties to once again come out covered with juices. She offered the glistening fingers to him, then quickly brought them back to her own mouth to suck on. Ash put her clothes on the floor beside his chair and said, "Come here. Straddle my lap. Put your hands on my shoulders and keep them there."

It was his turn now. Ash brushed his fingers lightly over her skin. He started at her shoulders and worked his way down her arms and back to her shoulders. Then, he went up and over her face, behind her ears, through her hair, around her neck, down her chest while carefully skipping her bra, then over her stomach and down the parts of her legs he could reach. Not a blemish to be found, no tattoos to mar the beauty of her naked skin. He said, "Turn around now, put your hands on the arms of the chair."

Again, Ash's fingers lightly brushed her skin. Shoulders first, arms, neck, ears, hair, neck, upper back, miss the bra, middle back, miss the boy-shorts, upper thighs and knees. Still no tattoos and still no blemishes. Ash put his palms flat on her lower back and rubbed upward until he came to her bra strap. He slipped the catch and continued to rub upward, feeling the weight of her breasts as they were released from the confines of the cups. Ash pushed the straps down off her shoulders onto her arms, moving his hands up her arms and massaged her neck muscles for a few moments. Then, Ash slid his hands down under her arms and around her chest to cup her newly freed breasts from below. His thumbs and forefingers found her nipples and Ash pinched them lightly. He heard Dawn draw a quick breath as she threw her head back and pushed her breasts into his caressing hands.

Ash thought he could get lost in the feel of those breasts. They were a nice handful and didn't sag at all. The nipples stuck out proudly and the texture was delightful, not too soft and sagging, but not hard like implants, just that firm fleshy feel of youth. He wrenched his hands away from those wonderful orbs to slide them down her arms to the ends of the bra straps, then he lifted her hands off the arms of the chair and removed her bra, tossing it on top of her other clothes. Ash took off everything and begged her, "Suck me now, slowly and gently, I don't want to cum...yet."

Dawn slipped down to the floor as Ash's iron hard poker popped up between them and she turned to lick the tip. She looked up at Ash as she licked the head of his rod. Around and around and finally into her mouth. The first time she took him deep into her mouth, Ash thought he would cum and he wasn't going to be able to hold off, he moaned, "Oh, fuck it, make me cum...I am just about there..."

More delightful licking, a quick suck on each of my balls, putting his penis deep into her mouth twice more and suddenly, Ash was cumming, spurting cream into Dawn's sucking little mouth, shot after shot, more cum than Ash could recall in years, the most intense cum so far. Ash closed his eyes in satisfaction and collapsed deeper into the chair. Dawn swallowed and gently licked the remaining juices from his cock and balls, asking "Was that good? You sure came fast."

"Holy shit! Was that good! The best! I just hope I can get it up again."

"I can help."

At Dawn's suggestion, she began to suck again. Gently, Ash pushed her head back, explaining "I need to rest for a bit. How about if I do it for you?"

"What? You want to eat me? No one has done that for me yet."

"No one?"

"Nope."

"Then I guess I'll be the first. Get up here and sit on the edge of the chair. I will kneel between your legs now, but first, let me get those panties off."

Dawn stood and Ash reached to grab the waistband of her boy-shorts. Quickly, Ash slid them down her legs, baring her pussy. The pubic hair was matted with her juices, her panties were soaked. They awkwardly changed place so she could sit and spread her legs. Ash knelt on the floor between her feet, then reached up and grabbed her head, drawing it down to him, he kissed her lips, tasting his cum in her mouth, then moved down to her breasts. He sucked each nipple for a moment or two before slowly dragging his tongue down through her belly button to the top of her bush.

His hands were running up and down the outside of her thighs, up her sides to her breasts, his tongue found her slit about the same time as his hands reached her nipples, which he began to squeeze. Ash ran his tongue up and down her slit, purposely staying away from her clit as his left hand massaged her breasts while his right slid down to join his tongue in her slit. He found her opening and quickly inserted two fingers into a very wet slippery cunt. Ash's tongue found her clit and she moaned loudly, he thrust three fingers in and out, increasing the tempo of his tongue as he did.

She was vibrating on his hand, he could feel her back arching and her hands pushed his face harder into her clit. Ash wiggled his little finger to soak it into the copious quantity of pussy juice as her back arched and she moaned loudly. He pinched a nipple hard, drove the three fingers in hard and as deep as she could, nibbled on Dawn's clitoris and plunged his slippery little finger in.

Dawn exploded, her butt came off the chair seat as several spasms went through her legs. Her hands nearly crushed his head into her clit and her head went back so that she was suspended in the air, only the back of her head and her heels on the floor. He continued to lick her clit until she folded up in a fetal position on the seat cushion and Ash backed away, then sat on the floor with his back to the chair, resting his head on the arm, panting, "Oh my god! Oh my god! That was awesome...totally fucking awesome... oh my god! I never came that hard before...oh my god."

Two arms slowly crept around his neck and a soft set of lips kissed his ear, his cheek and his nose. His pecker was beginning to rise again. Dawn whispered in his ear, "Thanks, that was great..."

She kissed his lips, once again tasting herself. They said goodbye and Ash headed for May's dorm while naked, not bothering with his clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash greeted May without his clothes, which caused her to giggle at his penis when she answered, "Ash, you're naked."

He said nonchalantly, "I know."

"Where are your clothes?"

"Dawn still has them. I told she could keep them."

"Well, why don't we have some fun since your clothes are already off?"

May took of her clothes to be as nude as Ash, she got on her knees, then straddled Ash, who was gazing upon her lithe form while guiding his cock toward her pussy, which she then lowered down onto it, causing both of them to moan. She immediately started to move up and down while Ash reached up to fondle her perky tits, brushing his palms over her hard nipples. He felt no pressure to hold out and just wanted focus on the pleasure he was experiencing.

It didn't take long before she was riding Ash harder and faster while moaning louder and longer. Ash ended up moving his hands around from her tits to caress her ass once her tits started bouncing so that Ash could watch them. He was also pushing up into her each time she dropped down onto his cock, not only so that she was getting maximum penetration, but also so that Ash was feeling her snug, slippery pussy along the full length of his shaft. May finally dropped down onto his cock and just sat there, then started shaking as her orgasm hit. Ash brought his hands back around to fondle her tits as she was riding it out. It appeared to be a long and intensely pleasurable one.

Once she finished cumming, May leaned forward and brought her lips to his. As we went back to making out, Ash also went back to pushing his cock in and out of her while caressing her ass. Ash felt his orgasm begin to build in earnest while simultaneously enjoying exploring May's mouth with his tongue as her tongue explored his mouth. While Ash wanted to enjoy the feeling of sliding his cock in and out of her for much longer, he was pursuing his orgasm and thoroughly enjoying the pleasurable buildup.

When Ash finally started to spew, he had to pull his mouth from hers so that he could let out the accompanying moan. He continued to thrust into her with each spurt and even after Ash was completely spent, only slipping Ash's cock out of her when it started to soften. She rolled off next to him so they laid side-by-side on the floor, both of them smiling and breathing hard. May kissed him again and told him, "I'm really glad you came to visit."

"So am I."

They lied around naked and chatted for a little while before she was hunkered down in front of him again, she massaged his stiff cock while Ash caressed her bare tits while caressing her bare ass. Ash stood up, proudly showing cock sticking straight out between them, which she then briefly stroked again before positioning herself on the floor on all fours, her ass aimed at Ash, who quickly moved behind her on his knees. He ran his hands over her bare butt as she lowered her head, then guided his cock into her snug, slippery pussy from behind. They both moaned as his cock slid all the way in until his hips were touching her ass. Ash held May's hips as he started to slide his cock slowly in and out while she reached back under herself, presumably to stroke her clit. He was looking down at her exposed ass, which would jiggle just slightly each time his hips tapped it. Once he had a steady rhythm going, Ash's hands were sliding up to cup her boobs, caressing the soft, smooth flesh and her hard nipples.

Ash and May kept up a moderate pace as May pushed back and Ash pushed into her while he was savoring the feel of his cock being repeatedly embedded in her pussy as well as the feel of her tits against his hands. When the pace began to pick up, Ash noticed that May was pushing back harder and faster, presumably because she was approaching another orgasm. He was fine with her being in control and was just giving a thrust each time her ass tapped and slapped his hips. It did feel like her pussy was becoming even hotter and wetter the closer she was getting to cumming, so Ash could feel the stirrings of his own orgasm as well. Her moans were also getting louder and longer and though Ash expected that they could be heard through the door if anyone was curious enough to be standing there, he doubted anyone just passing would know what was going on inside May's dorm, at least until she started cumming.

She kept pushing back harder and faster until she finally pushed back and held there, with Ash's cock buried deep inside her pussy. May was still and quiet for a moment, then she let out a loud cry as her naked body started shaking. The cries were very noisy and obviously full of passion, so anyone passing by May's dorm at that moment might have stopped briefly. Her orgasm appeared to be another long and highly pleasurable one, so Ash straightened up and held her hips again while she was cumming, occasionally sliding his cock slowly in and out of her, hoping it would heighten the pleasure. When she finally finished cumming and went still, Ash continued to slowly fuck her until she had apparently recovered her energy and pulled away so that his cock slipped out of her, May requested, "Lie down, please."

Ash assumed May was going to ride him but instead, she straddled his head and engulfed his throbbing cock in her hot mouth, putting them in a 69. He moaned and just enjoyed the feel of her mouth sliding up and down his love tool for a moment before raising his head and running his tongue along her slit, causing her to moan. Ash lapped at her slit as she sucked his cock while bringing his hands up to caress her sweet bare butt cheeks. He was more than happy to be devouring her pussy again and anticipated doing the same thing to Serena and Giselle. Of course, Ash was also more than happy to experience a woman's exceptional oral skills and likewise anticipated many more such experiences. Ash felt like May, Dawn and the others were a big fan of sucking his cock just as Ash was a big fan of eating their pussies, which obviously made them all extremely compatible with each other.

He brought one hand down from her ass so that he could slip a finger into her pussy while licking and sucking her clit. Based on the noise she made, his move seemed to agree with her. Ash didn't have any idea at that point whether or not May was getting close to cumming, but his own orgasm was building rather nicely due to her skillful cocksucking. As much as Ash enjoyed eating pussy, he definitely enjoyed having his cock sucked even more and when the two were combined, it was one of Ash's very favorite things. He was savoring both the opportunity to lick and suck her clit while sliding his finger in and out of her pussy and the opportunity to feel her mouth sliding up and down his sex organ. May was also slowly pumping the base, which only added to the pleasure that Ash was feeling. His cock was soon swelling even more as his orgasm approached, but her actions weren't even slightly impacted. The pleasure soon became so intense that Ash ended up dropping his head back to focus entirely on enjoying it ad he continued to slide his finger in and out while looking up at her pubic bush even as Ash finally exploded into her mouth.

May swallowed his load while continuing to suck him off, she only stopped once Ash was completely spent. When she let Ash's softening cock fall from her mouth, Ash was already back to licking and sucking May's clitoris. She was moaning louder and longer as she was obviously getting closer to her own orgasm, more quickly it seemed now that she was focused solely on herself. Ash could feel her begin to tense up as she was right on the verge then, as she let out a cry, she started shaking. Her pussy was flooded with even more lubrication but rather than lapping it all up, Ash continued to lick and suck her clit while sliding his finger in and out. It was another long and intense orgasm, but he didn't stop stimulating her until she had finished cumming and had gone still. May remained over him on her hands and knees as she was catching her breath, but Ash slipped his finger out of her while continuing to gaze up at her pussy. Once she had recovered enough, she moved off and turned around so that she could lie beside him, eventually saying, "I can't believe how sexually compatible we are, but you may have noticed that I was a little pent up."

Ash asked with mock surprise, "Were you? I don't know that much about women but I'll take your word for it."

"Oh please. You don't make a girl cum like that without some experience. I don't care about know how much experience you've got, though. I just want to continue to benefit from it."

"I better get going, I promised Serena I would visit her in five minutes."


	3. Chapter 3

Ash was once again streaking naked in the dorm halls, he did not worry about being seen or caught. He knocked on the door to Serena's dorm and saw an amazingly hot, sexy naked girl opened the door. To put it lightly, Ash was aroused. Serena's nude body were nothing less than perfect. She had a set of lusciously full lips, some of the most intoxicating eyes he had ever stared into and private parts were sexy in all the right places, she had only bare skin showing.

When Serena appeared to completely naked like Ash was when she opened the door, Ash was taken aback. She giggled, turned and walked back into the room and Ash quickly followed. After entering the room, Ash chatted with Serena, who maintained eye contact throughout the entire session of small talk and Ash could feel himself ever so slowly being seduced. Their talk got extremely and intensely erotic as they both stared at each other like perverts. Serena asked, "Ash, why are you naked?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Well, Dawn and May told me about your sex plans, so I thought I'd give you a quick start by taking my clothes off."

"Smart thinking."

"So you really ditched your walked naked here."

"Yep."

"Well, be lucky no one reported you."

Finally, they approached one another. Ash placed his hand on the back of her neck and Serena put both of her palms on his face as we pulled each other closer. Their tongues intensely danced with graceful passion and Ash pulled her bare and wonderful body against his own with his other hand. She slid her fingers down his chest and stomach and hastily let her fingers slide up and down his penis. Immediately, Ash's hand went around her neck and back, her bare skin was cool and as smooth as silk. Their kiss still hadn't broke and Ash continued to massage the back of her neck as she began to massage the base of his erection. With one hand, she was gripping my member as far down as she could reach and with the other, she was softly stroking it like it was a precious stone.

Their kiss finally broke and Ash moved his lips to Serena's neck where he could smell the mixing aroma of her shampoo and perfume. He broke away from the kiss to get a look at her breasts, Serena paused from her stroking to let him check out her boobs. Ash just had to fondle each breast because of how erotic it felt in his hands. As Ash worked her right nipple out, he kissed firmly against her chest and as Ash began to suck her nipple, she writhed out of arousal as she felt the sexy sensations in her body, she almost fell all the way to the floor. Immediately, Ash caught her as well as the sweet smell of her pussy flowing from between her legs up over her flat stomach. She wasn't completely shaved, but she had done a masterful job of trimming a small patch just above her slit. Ash was right about those legs of hers too, he thought they looked long, sleek and slender.

Serena pushed his handsome body away from her nakedness so she could go down on him. She tongued his cock all the way into the back of her throat, hummed just a second and then slowly sucked back off of it. Serena repeated the actions twice and on the last time, she left as much saliva as she could muster. Ash knew exactly what was coming next, so he grabbed her around her thighs and lifted her up onto a nearby desk in the room. She accepted his hard member eagerly while furiously clutching her finger nails into his back.

They again picked up our passionate kissing while naked. Serena's legs were wrapped around his hips with her ankles locked and pressing against Ash's lower back. Ash continued to thrust as deeply as he could into her. She was superb at picking up his rhythm and rocked accordingly. With her hands and arms, she embraced Ash and forced herself against him as closely as possible. They had both fought their cries of passion and mustered them into small yelps. Serena kissed, sucked, bit, licked and did various other mouth based actions into his chest as her unclothed body tightened all over. She hunched her hips so as to lock Ash inside of her. Her clit was forced hard down on the base of his shaft and the bottom of her pussy was forcing his cock head deep inside of her. From that moment, Ash no longer controlled his own body. Serena held him captive and forced Ash to pleasure her just how she wanted even though Ash was in the dominant position.

Finally, she rocked slightly, clawed his back and neck, rocked again and forced his orgasm to occur with one last jerk of her body. After Ash came, he found himself falling onto the floor as Serena followed suit and laid in his arms. They both savored that moment in time. When they finally calmed down, they did not bother to put their clothes back on, they embraced each other in the buff and kissed one of those deep kisses where their lips didn't move, but it was one of the best kisses of their lives. Ash left the room while still in his birthday suit as finished his third fucking a very happy man.

Before leaving, Serena mentioned, "Maybe I'll ask Giselle to strip before you arrive at her dorm so you won't need to worry about it."


	4. Chapter 4

Ash greeted Giselle without his clothes, which caused her to giggle at his penis when she answered naked, "Ash, you're nude."

He smiled, "So are you."

"That's because Serena told about what you planned on doing."

"Well, why don't we have some fun right now since our clothes are already off?"

Giselle got on her knees, had Ash lie down and straddled him, he was gazing upon her lithe form while guiding his cock toward her pussy, which she then lowered down onto it, causing both of them to moan. She immediately started to move up and down while Ash reached up to fondle her perky tits, brushing his palms over her hard nipples. He felt no pressure to hold out and just wanted focus on the pleasure he was experiencing.

It didn't take long before she was riding Ash harder and faster while moaning louder and longer. Ash ended up moving his hands around from her tits to caress her ass once her tits started bouncing so that Ash could watch them. He was also pushing up into her each time she dropped down onto his cock, not only so that she was getting maximum penetration, but also so that Ash was feeling her snug, slippery pussy along the full length of his shaft.

Finally, Giselle dropped down onto my cock and just sat there, then started shaking as her orgasm hit. Ash brought his hands back around to fondle her tits as she was riding it out. It appeared to be a long and intensely pleasurable one. Once she finished cumming, Giselle leaned forward and brought her lips to his. As they went back to making out, Ash also went back to pushing his cock in and out of her while caressing her ass.

Ash felt his orgasm begin to build in earnest while simultaneously enjoying exploring Giselle's mouth with his tongue as her tongue explored his mouth. While Ash wanted to enjoy the feeling of sliding his cock in and out of her for much longer, he was pursuing his orgasm and thoroughly enjoying the pleasurable buildup. When Ash finally started to spew, he had to pull his mouth from hers so that he could let out the accompanying moan. He continued to thrust into her with each spurt and even after Ash was completely spent, only slipping Ash's cock out of her when it started to soften.

After that, Giselle rolled off next to him so they laid side-by-side on the floor, both of them smiling and breathing hard. Giselle kissed him again and told him, "I'm really glad you came to visit."

"So am I."

She was hunkered down in front of him again, Giselle massaged his stiff cock while Ash caressed her bare tits while also caressing her bare ass. Ash stood up, proudly showing his cock sticking straight out between them, which she then briefly stroked again before positioning herself on the floor on all fours, her ass aimed at Ash, who quickly moved behind her on his knees.

He ran his hands over her bare butt as she lowered her head, then guided his cock into her snug, slippery pussy from behind. They both moaned as his cock slid all the way in until his hips were touching her ass. Ash held Giselle's hips as he started to slide his cock slowly in and out while she reached back under herself, presumably to stroke her clit. He was looking down at her exposed ass, which would jiggle just slightly each time his hips tapped it. Once Ash had a steady rhythm going, Ash's hands were sliding up to cup her boobs, caressing the soft, smooth flesh and her hard nipples.

Ash and Giselle kept up a moderate pace as she pushed back and Ash pushed into her while he was savoring the feel of his cock being repeatedly embedded in her pussy as well as the feel of her tits against his hands. When the pace began to pick up, Ash noticed that Giselle was pushing back harder and faster, presumably because she was approaching another orgasm. He was fine with her being in control and was just giving a thrust each time her ass tapped and slapped his hips.

It felt like her pussy was becoming even hotter and wetter the closer she was getting to cumming, so Ash could feel the stirrings of his own orgasm as well. Her moans were also getting louder and longer and though Ash expected that they could be heard through the door if anyone was curious enough to be standing there, he doubted anyone just passing would know what was going on inside Giselle's dorm, at least until she started cumming.

Giselle kept pushing back harder and faster until she finally pushed back and held there, with Ash's cock buried deep inside her pussy. She was still and quiet for a moment, then she let out a loud cry as her naked body started shaking. The cries were very noisy and obviously full of passion, so anyone passing by Giselle's dorm at that moment might have stopped briefly. Her orgasm appeared to be another long and highly pleasurable one, so Ash straightened up and held her hips again while she was cumming, occasionally sliding his cock slowly in and out of her, hoping it would heighten the pleasure.

When she finally finished cumming and went still, Ash continued to slowly fuck her until she had apparently recovered her energy and pulled away so that his cock slipped out of her, Giselle requested, "Lie down, please."

Ash assumed Giselle was going to ride him but instead, she straddled his head and engulfed his throbbing cock in her hot mouth, putting them in a 69. He moaned and just enjoyed the feel of her mouth sliding up and down his love tool for a moment before raising his head and running his tongue along her slit, causing her to moan. Ash lapped at her slit as she sucked his cock while bringing his hands up to caress her sweet bare butt cheeks.

One hand went down from her ass so that he could slip a finger into her pussy while licking and sucking her clit. Based on the noise she made, his move seemed to agree with her. Ash didn't have any idea at that point whether or not Giselle was getting close to cumming, but his own orgasm was building rather nicely due to her skillful cocksucking. As much as Ash enjoyed eating pussy, he definitely enjoyed having his cock sucked even more and when the two were combined, it was one of Ash's very favorite things.

He was savoring both the opportunity to lick and suck her clit while sliding his finger in and out of her pussy and the opportunity to feel her mouth sliding up and down his sex organ. Giselle was also slowly pumping the base, which only added to the pleasure that Ash was feeling. His cock was soon swelling even more as his orgasm approached, but her actions weren't even slightly impacted. The pleasure soon became so intense that Ash ended up dropping his head back to focus entirely on enjoying it ad he continued to slide his finger in and out while looking up at her pubic bush even as Ash finally exploded into her mouth.

Giselle swallowed his load while continuing to suck him off, she only stopped once Ash was completely spent. When she let Ash's softening cock fall from her mouth, Ash was already back to licking and sucking her clitoris. She was moaning louder and longer as she was obviously getting closer to her own orgasm, more quickly it seemed now that she was focused solely on herself. Ash could feel her begin to tense up as she was right on the verge then, as she let out a cry, she started shaking.

Her pussy was flooded with even more lubrication but rather than lapping it all up, Ash continued to lick and suck her clit while sliding his finger in and out. It was another long and intense orgasm, but he didn't stop stimulating her until she had finished cumming and had gone still. Giselle remained over him on her hands and knees as she was catching her breath, but Ash slipped his finger out of her while continuing to gaze up at her pussy. Once she had recovered enough, she moved off and turned around so that she could lie beside him, eventually Ash said, "Mission accomplished."

Giselle remarked, "Don't forget to ask Dawn for your clothes. That way, you won't get locked out."

"Duly noted."


	5. Chapter 5

Before going home, however, Ash took a little detour to Cynthia's dorm. Cynthia had a feeling Ash would want to have sex with her, she saw Ash naked on campus through her own window, so she got naked to greet him. Without saying a word, Cynthia invited Ash lay in the middle of her narrow bed and watch her boobs bounce and swaying as she straddled him. Ash guided his cock to her pussy and she lowered herself down on it, both of them moaning. She was both incredibly snug and incredibly slick, so Ash easily slipped into her while feeling her pussy grip his tool. Cynthia sat there for a moment, just feeling Ash inside her, so he reached up to caress her tits some more.

When Cynthia started slowly moving up and down on Ash's cock, the feeling was absolutely incredible. As Ash continued to fondle Cynthia's tits, he was pushing up into her each time she lowered herself down, giving her as much of his length as he could. She gradually increased her pace and they got a really nice rhythm going. When Ash could drag his gaze away from her succulent boobs, he would look up at Cynthia's face and see that her expression was indicating that she was experiencing a great deal of pleasure and that she was quite happy about it. Ash was glad, not only because he definitely wanted her to experience a great deal of pleasure.

As Cynthia continued to gradually pick up her pace even more, she reached a point where her boobs were bouncing enticingly, so Ash moved his hands away from them so that he could watch. Ash reached around to caress her soft, smooth ass while her bouncing boobs nearly hypnotized him. Cynthia was moaning louder and longer as she rode him even harder and faster while he was still pushing up into her each time she came down. He was absolutely savoring the feel of her pussy moving up and down his cock but wasn't quite approaching his own orgasm yet. She was clearly getting closer to one, though, which became even more obvious when her pace abruptly slowed down. It was only a moment later when she gasped and started shaking while continuing to slowly ride Ash's cock.

Her orgasm appeared to be highly pleasurable based on the expression on her face. Since she'd slowed down enough that her titties had ceased bouncing, Ash brought his hands back around from Cynthia's butt to fondle them some more while his gaze shifted up to her face. Ash didn't know if him fondling her tits drew out the pleasure she was feeling or if it was just due to her slowly continuing to ride his cock, but her orgasm seemed to go on pretty long.

Of course, Ash had no issue with that, not only because the slower pace would probably help him to last even longer, but more because he wanted Cynthia experiencing a great deal of pleasure for as long as possible. When she finally appeared to have finished cumming, she opened her eyes and smiled down at Ash while sitting still with his cock fully embedded in her, saying, "Well that was even better than I expected. Feel like switching things up?"

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

Cynthia climbed off of Ash and, standing beside the bed, helped him up, briefly kissing him before climbing back onto her bed on all-fours. Ash didn't need any further instructions and was quickly positioned behind her on his knees. He ran his hands over her bottom before guiding his cock toward her pussy and easing it in until his hips were touching her ass, both of them moaning. Holding her waist, Ash started to slowly slide my cock in and out of her snug, slippery pussy. He couldn't see her face or her tits for that matter in his position, but her pussy didn't feel any less amazing and now Ash could admire Cynthia's buttocks.

Once they had a good rhythm going, Ash reached forward and hefted her big tits in his hands. He thought his cock may have become even harder as he felt their weight and the soft, smooth flesh. Cynthia reached back and began to massage her clit herself. Her pussy already felt incredible, but when she started to caress her own clit while Ash was fucking her and playing with her tits, it seemed to become not only wetter, but even more snug at the same time, if that was even possible.

As Ash continued to fuck Cynthia while she pushed back against his incoming thrusts, he could now definitely feel his orgasm building because it felt even more amazing. He ended up straightening up again and holding her hips so that he could pull back as he thrust into her to make sure he was getting as deep into her sweet pussy as he could manage. His orgasm continued to build with an increasing amount of pleasure and, though Ash hoped Cynthia would cum again, Ash was starting to think that he would be cumming before she quite got there. It was definitely an occasion where Ash was more than happy to be wrong.

She gave a shove backwards then just held there with Ash's cock fully embedded inside her. Just a brief moment later, she let out a cry of pleasure and started shaking. Ash went ahead and thrust into Cynthia a few more times as she was cumming, but since she had cum a second time and his orgasm was backing off a little, Ash decided to finish up another way. It appeared to be another long and intensely pleasurable orgasm as far as Ash could tell and, only once Ash was absolutely sure that she had finished cumming, he slipped out of her, had her roll onto her back, then moved up to straddle her ribs. He laid his throbbing cock between her succulent tits, then squeezed them together against it.

When Ash started to slide his cock between her tits, he couldn't help but moan because the soft, smooth flesh felt outstanding and that made Cynthia smile. Cynthia was watching as his cock head peeked repeatedly from between her breasts as Ash fucked them while he was looking down at her succulent breasts, admiring her large areolas as his thumbs lightly brushed her hard, thick nipples.

It didn't take long before Ash's orgasm was beginning to build up again and Ash was gradually increasing his pace, but by no means fucking her tits hard or fast. Cynthia must have realized that Ash was getting close because she started to open her mouth and stick out her tongue, as if to catch his spew once it started spewing.

Ash continued to slowly fuck Cynthia's tits as his orgasm was building, but before Ash got too close to cumming, he released her tits and moved forward, aiming his cock at her mouth. Cynthia grabbed the base and wrapped her lips around his shaft, inhaling nearly his full length. Looking down and watching Cynthia as his cock disappeared between her lips got Ash even more aroused and his cock became even thicker the longer she was sucking it. This didn't affect her cocksucking, though, and she continued to slide her lips up and down his shaft while gently pumping the base.

He couldn't help but slightly push his cock toward her face as he was getting closer to cumming, even though she was doing a commendable job of cocksucking. She didn't seem put off by it, though, and just continued to skillfully blow Ash, who was bracing himself on the wall over her bed while still watching his cock disappearing into her mouth. Ash was moaning even more the closer he got to cumming which he thought cued Cynthia to focus more on getting him the rest of the way there rather than trying to draw out the pleasure any longer.

When Ash finally started blasting into her mouth, Cynthia swallowed his load while continuing to suck his off. It was an intensely pleasurable orgasm and it seemed like Ash spewed a lot longer than he was expecting to. Cynthia swallowed it all and only stopped sucking Ash off when he was completely spent. Ash moved back, climbed off of her, then squeezed between her and the wall on her narrow bed. They just lied there for a couple of minutes, not saying anything as they both recovered from an incredible sexual experience together. Finally, Cynthia said, "That was incredible."

"You're absolutely right about that, we should do this all the time, along with the others."

"I can't even remember the last time another boy made me cum and I'm certain that it wasn't that much or that good."

"What are you saying, that you enjoyed yourself?"

"You bet your ass I enjoyed myself."

Cynthia pulled Ash toward her to kiss him, "Good luck not getting arrested."


End file.
